1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle body structures and more particularly to sun-roof structures of vehicle bodies. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a sun-roof structure having a foldable hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known vehicle body structures include a so-called sun-roof which comprises a roof opening formed in a vehicle body roof structure and a foldable hood made for example of a canvas material and movable between a closed position wherein it is extended to cover the opening and a folded position wherein it is folded to open the opening in the roof structure. One example of such sun-roof structure is disclosed by the Japanese utility model disclosure 62-12529. In the structure shown by the Japanese utility model, guide rails are arranged along the opposite sides of the opening in the roof structure. The foldable hood made of a canvas material is provided with shoes which are adapted to slide along the guide rails. At the rear edge portion of tee roof opening, there is provided a hood cover wherein the foldable hood is to be retracted. The hood can be moved to the retracted position manually or by means of an electric motor through cable mechanisms which are connected with the sliding shoes to pull the shoes rearward so that the hood is folded and retracted into the cover. After the hood is retracted into the cover, the entrance opening of the cover is manually closed.
The sun-roof structure as disclosed by the Japanese utility model is however disadvantageous in that it requires the aforementioned cover for retracting the folded hood as well as a closure for closing the entrance of the cover with the result that an increased number of parts are required. It should further be noted that operations of the cover closure are always required whenever the hood is operated.